


Caught in a rainbow

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, Accepting Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Pride Parades, Punk Castiel/Punk Dean Winchester, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sabriel - Freeform, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), mention of childloss/stillborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Dean is finishing up his senior year of high school, and his life is pretty much ok.Except that he had been crushing on his best friend since forever. But Cas has never even expressed attraction to anybody, let alone Dean.His little brother, Sam, is pushing Dean to come along to the Kansas City Pride, but Dean is scared. He figured out that he is bi, just a year ago, and aside from Sam and their lesbian nerd friend Charlie, no-one knows. Especially not their straight-laced father.Then John gets a job offer, which means he has to go to two six week-long training sessions. When Sam suggests Cas coming over to help him and Dean out, things come to a head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for the DeanCas ReverseBang, and got lucky enough to be paired with the amazing C-Kaeru.  
> Her cute AF piece of of sweet Destiel, inspired me to write this fluffball.  
> Our incredible luck continued: we got a posting date just as Pride month starts!  
> I hope all you amazing unicorns will enjoy our combined Pride work.
> 
> EDIT: I almost forgot to thank my sweet beta: SUPERNTASTIC SHERRIE!!! Thank you sweeting! You’re amazing!

 

“C’mon, Dean!”  
“No!” Dean snapped, fully aware that his snapping wasn’t justified. Sam hadn’t done anything wrong, but his nagging about this didn’t help Dean stay calm.  
“Dude, you’re 18. You can do this whether Dad likes it or not. Besides, Charlie is going,” Sam cajoled.  
Gruffly, Dean grabbed his laptop and opened it. “Shut _up_ , Sammy,” he groused, logging in on his messaging app.  
It instantly binged with several messages, and Sam rolled his sunflower eyes so far up, Dean thought he must be checking on the roots of his glorious hair.  
“I mean it, sasquatch,” Dean grumbled. “Just shut up about it for a few days, and I promise I will think about it.”  
“Fine,” Sam conceded. “But I still feel you should tell Dad. And Cas.”  
Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, Dean’s finger hovered over the trackpad, just as he was about to click to connect a video chat with his best friend.  
“I said to leave it, Samuel William,” he intoned with a dangerous tone buzzing in his voice.  
Sam, 14 and _such_ a teen, sighed theatrically, and pushed himself off the doorjamb. “Fine, don’t let my advice be of use... Chah! Brothers!” he spat, and with that, Dean was finally alone.  
He waited to the count of 30, then clicked.

“Hello, Dean.”  
The deep, gravelly voice of his best friend, did it’s usual magic, and Dean smiled, whilst goosebumps rose all the way up his spine.  
“Heya, Cas.“ He noticed the towel on Cas’ head. “Oh! New colour?”  
The lefthand corner of Cas’ mouth ticked up. “Indeed. I got it just now. I was waiting on you for the big reveal.”  
Outwardly, Dean grinned, but inwardly he melted into a puddle of despair. Not fair! Cas always got his hair dyed in the coolest colours, as well as a kickass punk hairdo. His father just didn’t pay enough attention to Cas to even notice, but Dean wasn’t that lucky. When Cas got his very first mohawk and dye-job, hot-pink tips to his chocolate-dark hair, Dean had wanted at least a cool, shaved-sides-messy-top do, but John had nixed it. Dean could still hear his father’s decided tones. “No. There is nothing wrong with the way your hair is now. Maybe a little trim, but the style is good.”  
Dean had tried to grow his hair long enough to get at least those dyed tips, but John had taken the clippers and done the cut himself.

“Dean?” The tone of voice Cas had, told Dean he had zoned out.  
“Sorry, bud. Show me!” he enthused, desperately trying to not let on how bummed he’d gotten by just a dye-job.  
Cas’ long fingers trailed teasingly slow up towards the towel, and Dean’s throat got dry equally slow. He did not need to imagine those slender fingers trailing up his torso... no.. Nonono. He did _not_ need to....  
The fingers closed around the towel, Dean nervously licked his lips. Cas’ lips parted slightly, Dean leaned in...  
A flurry of white had him jerk back in shock. Damnit! He’d been about to kiss his frikken laptop screen, just because Cas’ lips looked so damn kissable.  
He focused on Cas again, now the towel was away from the lens once more, and smiled appreciatively. “Whoa... nice,” he said, loving the deep blue already. “Like the colour. Brings out your eyes!” And now he was being so stereotypically gay... Cas couldn’t want that. Couldn’t want _him_!  
Cheeks burning, he ducked his head, but Cas chuckled. “Thank you, Dean. Your opinion means a lot to me.”  
Dean smiled shyly at him. “Any time, bud... So, any plans for the summer vacation?”

oooOooo

Waiting for Dean to come online was wrecking his nerves.  
Cas knew his crush was going nowhere fast. Dean was straight. Hell, he was the poster boy for straight white boys all over the country. Loved his car, girls and beer, even if he shouldn’t drink that yet. Yet still, over time, Cas, who had thought to be uninterested in anything sexual with either girls or boys, had started to think about Dean in ways other than just friendly.  
He would think about Dean’s lips, how they might feel on his own lips, or his skin, just below the bolt of his jaw. He would think about Dean’s strong, confident hands. How they looked whilst tinkering with that black behemoth car of his, or how they could delicately suture Sam’s skin when the kid had cut himself again, and their insurance wouldn’t pay for the doctor sewing him up.  
He would think about how he could kiss Dean, fantasising about the feel of the muscular body against his own, and... Damn. He was half-hard in his tight jeans, and Dean could call any moment. He willed his thoughts on more wholesome topics to try and solve the issue.  
Cas fidgeted with the mouse of his desktop computer, when the video-chat icon lit up and Dean was finally calling. He clicked.  
“Hello, Dean.”

The warm smile that made those startlingly green eyes light up, never failed to catch Cas’ breath.  
His gruff, warm voice soothed the last of Cas’ nerves. This was Dean. His best friend, his buddy, the boy who broke Gordon Walker’s nose for calling Cas a faggot because he’d turned down Hannah when she asked him to the dance.  
He smiled easily as Dean commented on the towel, still wrapped around Cas’ head. “Ready to be amazed, Dean?” he asked teasingly, but Dean’s green eyes wore a far-away look and the boy obviously wasn’t listening.  
Worried at the slight frown on Dean’s face, Cas called his name again.  
Dean snapped out of his reverie, and encouraged him to go on with the reveal.  
Cas followed Dean’s eyes as they tracked Cas’ hands. When the little, pink tip of Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, Cas felt a stirring in his gut, and his own lips parted with a soft click. He wanted Dean there, so he could press his lips to those plush ones, glistening with spit. Oh shit, he was aroused now. With a inner curse, Cas yanked the towel off his head, severely startling Dean, if the soft ‘fuck’ from his speakers was any indication.

Dean thought his hair was nice... that it brought out his eyes... Cas felt all glowy inside. The honest, positive reactions Dean always gave his choices, gave Cas the incentive to go further. He swallowed hard, gathering up his courage to tell Dean what he was planning next. Dean’s green eyes darted downwards, then back to Cas’ eyes. “Well?” Dean teasingly asked, an impish glint in his eyes. “What’s up, buttercup?”  
Cas licked his lips, and again Dean’s eyes flicked down. “I... I’m thinking about getting a piercing,” Cas admitted low.  
Dean flashed his canines in a grin. “Cool! Where? The ear again?” he asked enthusiastically.  
Cas played with the two rings in the top of his left ear. His Father still hadn’t noticed them, after four months.  
“Maybe, or maybe in my eyebrow,” Cas confessed, fingers trailing from his ear to his eyebrow, rubbing the spot he’d like to have pierced.  
Dean whistled. “Whoa, Dude...” he breathed. “That would be awesome! Would you get a ring, like you have in the ear, or a bar?”  
Cas bit his lower lip. “I don’t know... what do you think?”  
Dean’s opinion suddenly mattered greatly.

oooOooo

Arousal battled with jealousy in his chest. Cas was about to do what Dean had wanted since he saw a punk guy with a safety-pin pierced through his eyebrow.  
It would look so damn sexy on Cas. Dean bit his lip and palmed his crotch surreptitiously.  
“Shit, Cas. Why ask me? I know nothing of piercings.”  
Cas tilted his head and Dean felt all gooey inside. That trait was so adorable. He always looked like a confused kitten.  
“You know what you like to see, Dean,” Cas replied seriously. “And if I might add, you have good taste.”  
Glad of the low lighting, because it hid his blush, Dean smiled. “Sure. Well, if I had to say what I would have, it would be a bar, with spike ends, but you... you should have rings.”  
Blue eyes widened and Cas blinked a few times. “Rings? Plural?”  
Oh shit... he’d let his imagination run off again. “Ehm, yeah. I can totally see you with twin rings, like your ear. It’d be..” _hot - shut up brain_ “a cool look on you.”  
Cas pouted in thought, making Dean squirm.  
Cas had never shown any interest in anybody, let alone a poor, dumb shit like Dean. He should get over himself and be glad he got to be the best friend of the hottest guy in school.  
“I’ll think about it, Dean. Thank you.”  
“No problem,” Dean smiled, while in his mind he was screaming : Big problem. _Big_ problem!  
He just knew he would dream of Cas with piercings tonight, and he would wake up with raging morning wood.

The door slammed open and Sam burst in.  
“Dean!” he called loudly, then smiled at the screen. “Hey, Cas! Oh! Blue! Looks good,” he casually commented. Dean was about ready to commit fratricide by then.  
“What do you want, you yeti?” he snarled.  
“Dean!” Cas called, shocked, but Sam merely looked at Dean and smirked. “Dad said to quit yapping with Cas, and come down. Dinner is on in five.”  
Running his hand through his hair, Dean sighed. “Sure. Sorry, bud. Gotta go.”  
Cas smiled indulgently and Dean had to think of his Dad in bikini to calm himself.  
“That’s ok, Dean,” he kindly replied. “I should probably feed myself too. We can talk later.”  
Heart protesting at the goodbye, Dean nodded. “Yeah. Go. Eat. See ya later, Cas.”  
“Goodbye, Dean, Sam,” Cas greeted and severed the connection.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean concentrated on pushing down his arousal.  
“Did ya tell him?” Sam asked.  
A pounding started behind Dean’s eyelids. “No. Shut up.”  
“Alright. But I think you’re wasting time... just saying.” Sam held up his hands in surrender.  
Throwing a cushion at Sam was only slightly satisfying, especially when the guy ducked and it flew over him in a wide arch.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong.  
Cas had carefully ducked from under Dean’s arm before it could even land on his shoulders, every time Dean had tried to pull the guy close. Furthermore: Cas had been stiff-backed all day, disappearing every couple of hours to the bathroom and not coming back for ten minutes.  
Something was _definitely_ wrong.  
“Dad, I’m going to my room, chat with Cas,” he called as soon as he got home.  
His father was either not home, or didn’t hear him, because he got no reply.  
Tough luck for Dad, Dean was gone until dinner. He had to know what was wrong with Cas. Was it something he’d done? Did Cas know about his crush on him?   
Trepidation ran cold through his veins, while he was waiting for the video chat to connect.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled warmly, and the worst of Dean’s nerves were soothed. Cas wouldn’t be his usual, perky self, if he was angry with Dean.  
“Hey Cas,” he greeted back. “Are you ok?”  
Cas’ smile dropped a little. “Just sore..” he answered, his blue eyes dull, and his hands pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers, creating what Charlie always called ‘sweater-paws’. He winced and arched his back.  
“Dude,” Dean called in alarm. “What the Hell did you do to be this sore? Did... did you get beaten?”  
Cas’ eyes lit up and his smile came back. “No, but thanks for caring. Just did something and now my back and shoulders hate me. It’ll be over in a few days.”  
Reassured a bit, Dean relaxed. “I’ll watch your back... literally,” he quipped and Cas huffed a laugh. “You dork,” he accused with twinkling eyes.  
Quasi-angry, Dean frowned at the screen. “I’ll have you know I’m not a dork. I am most definitely a...a...” His imagination failed him.  
Chuckling, Cas shook his blue-tipped hair out of his eyes. “You are a closet-case, Dean,” he accused.

Dean choked on his spit. Coughing, he tried to assemble his scattered thoughts.  
Did Cas know? How did Cas know? Would Cas mind? He didn’t seem interested in anyone, but maybe Dean being bi was something that hurt him?  
“Wh..what?” Dean managed, trying to not look guilty.  
Cas blinked those amazing eyes twice.  
“You are. You are secretly a huge dork.” He looked upward in thought. “Or a nerd, I’m not sure...”  
Catching the mischief in his eyes, Dean threw a candy wrapper at the camera. “Shut up. I’m just me. Nothing special.”  
Cas’ face hardened. “Don’t you dare say that. You are amazing! You’re the guy who came to talk to the weird kid in the cantine, who helped me with my science project, who threatened to beat up anyone who would so much as think about hurting me.”  
Hiding his eyes in his hand, Dean tried to compose himself. Cas’ words were true, but he thought it normal to do these things, and to hear Cas praise him, made him feel... self conscious.  
“Stop, Cas. You know I said and did the same things for Sammy,” he protested.  
Cas fell silent, a soft look in his eyes. “I know...” was all he said.

oooOooo

After his chat with Dean, Cas sighed deeply. He had to go care for his back now. The skin was pulling and he needed to change his shirt. He could feel the blood seeping through where the scabs had pulled loose. And to think he still had to do at least two more sessions.  
“Cassie, baby bro!”  
Oh sweet, merciful stars... not now... on the other hand...  
His door burst open, and his brother waltzed in.  
Cas was quick on his feet and ducked the slap to the back his brother would give him.  
“Careful, Gabriel!” he chided as he span out of immediate reach.  
Gabriel pulled his ‘I-am-so-wounded’ act. “What? Are you too grown up to hug your bro now, Cassie-bean?”  
Cas scowled at him, ignoring the golden puppy-eyes.  
“No. I don’t want you to ruin my ink.”

Gabriel gaped, his hurt act forgotten.  
“Excuse me? Your what now?” he demanded to know.  
Clenching his sleeve-wrapped hands tighter, Cas braced himself.  
“My ink. I just had most of the outline done today.”  
Gabriel sat down on Cas’ bed, hard.   
“Holy popsicle sticks. Cassie... Dad is really letting you run loose, isn’t he?”  
Cas shrugged, but his eyes stung with tears of frustration and hurt.  
“He just doesn’t care, Gabriel. You know it,” he replied levelly. “But, you can give me a hand. I need to clean them, and put some vaseline on.”  
Gabriel blinked at the tub Cas was holding out to him, but he took it after a while.  
“Damnit,” he groused. “Here I am, unsure whether I’m jealous, proud or worried, and I still will help you care for whatever ink you got. Ok, baby bro. What should I do?”  
Cas beamed at him and bumped Gabriel’s shoulder with his fist.  
“Let’s go to the bathroom. First you’ll need to help me clean off the residue blood.”  
Gabriel blanched a bit. “Re.. residue blood? Raspberries... I so not signed up for this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was quiet, until John put his cutlery down.  
“Boys, I need to talk with you,” he stated, eyeing each of them in turn.  
Sam slowed his chewing, and glared, Dean swallowed and sat up. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing bad, but,” John started, and he visibly steeled himself. “I have a job offer.”  
Relief flooded Dean. An offer... that meant these people _wanted_ John to work for them, meaning they were willing to pay up.  
“That’s awesome, Dad,” he smiled, but then frowned as John didn’t meet his eyes. “What’s the problem?”  
John sighed. “I need to go to the head office for a six week course... twice. With only a week between them.”  
Dean gulped. That was a long time. He glanced at Sam, who was staring at John now, expressive eyes visibly growing from greenish to dark grey.  
“Dad,” Dean quickly said, before the building storm in Sammy’s eyes could surface. “You should do it.”  
Sam’s head snapped around and he threw Dean a grade A bitchface, but Dean couldn’t care less. “You should. Sammy and I, we’re gonna be fine. We took care of each-other when you got caught up in that hunting cabin those two weeks.”   
Biting his lip, John picked up his fork to push some peas around. “I know, but this is much longer,” he started, and Dean could hear him gearing up to not accept the job. He flashed a panicked look at Sam, who thankfully got with the program.  
“Dad, listen,” Sam piped up. “It’s true this is way longer, but this time we’re older, plus: we know about it. We can prepare. You can leave enough cash, Dean and I can make schedules.” He turned his, once again greenish, eyes up to puppy-level. “And I’m sure Cas can help too.”

Dean perked up at that. That was a great idea!  
“I dunno, boys. I mean...” John carefully looked up at Dean, his hazel eyes dark and uncertain. “Did you know the boy is... gay?”  
The bottom dropped out of Dean’s stomach. “What?” Sam snapped. “Where the Hell did you hear that bullshit?”  
John’s jaw tightened, and his glare at Sam was ominous. “Language, boy... and I heard it from a co-worker of mine.”  
Finally regaining some of his thoughts, Dean glared at his father for the first time ever.  
“What did you hear exactly?” He internally cringed at his daring, but this was _Cas_ his Dad was being weird about.  
“I heard he turned down a beautiful young lady when she asked him to the prom,” John answered, surprise at the lip Dean gave him etched on his face.  
Scoffing, Dean pushed his plate away, all appetite gone.  
“Yeah. So? If he wasn’t into her, should he have jumped her anyway? Geez Dad! That’s a bit pre-Sexual Revolution of you.”  
John’s frown deepened and for once the darkened glare was hitting Dean.  
“I know that Chris said his son got beaten up by the boy’s _boyfriend_.”

Again Dean’s jaw dropped and he was stunned into silence. _Wait, what? Boyfriend? If only... SHUT UP BRAIN!_  
Sam’s ugly bark of fake laughter broke the tension.  
“HAH! Chris? Chris Walker? His boy is Gordon, right?” he asked, going for the obvious road.  
“Yeah,” John conceded, wary.  
“Dad, _Dean_ beat him up.” Dean froze in place. _What the_ fuck _Sammy? You were_ supposed _to have my back!_ Unaware of the personal Apocalypse he’d created for his brother, Sam went on. “Because Gordon was harassing Cas, calling him a faggot, just because Hannah hadn’t asked _him_ to the dance. Gordon was just spewing filth out of petty jealousy.”  
John’s eyes slid to Dean, whose ice flooded veins had just began thawing.  
“That true boy?” John demanded.  
“Yes, sir,” Dean replied firmly. “Gordon has been running after Hannah with his tongue out for months. She asked out Cas, who didn’t want to hurt her feelings worse by saying yes and not being into it, so he turned her down. Instead of jumping on the opportunity to ask her out himself, the sleezeball corners Cas at break and wants to do a gay-bashing, just on principle.”  
John nodded slowly, then patted Dean on the back. “Good on you, Dean. Sticking up for your pal. That’s the way I raised you,” he praised and went back to his dinner.  
Dean stared at Sam, who shrugged.  
Then they mouthed “what the fuck?” in unison, causing them both to bite back snorts of laughter.

After a dessert of made-by-Dean apple pie, John sat back.  
“Ok. I’m taking the job, boys. You’re right. The hunting cabin was worse because we didn’t know beforehand. I’ll leave cash, and you two, and Cas, can make it just fine. I know the boy is as smart as you, Sam and as resourceful as you, Dean. This’ll work.”  
Dean swallowed a bite of his second slice and licked his lips.  
“When will you leave Dad?” he asked, carefully calculating the weeks until graduation, and that other... _event_.  
John pulled out his journal and flicked a few pages. “I will have to leave next week, but be back just before graduation. I’ll have to leave again the weekend after that.”  
Sam shot Dean a triumphant glance. Knowing what Sam was actually asking, Dean bit his lip and nodded once. Sam beamed.  
“Can Cas come sleep over, Dad?” Sam plead, puppy-eyes full blast.  
John scratched his neck. “If you’re sure the boy isn’t... Y’know... weird, I’m ok with it.”  
Ice cold dread crept up Dean’s spine.  
“And if he was, Dad?” Dean didn’t even recognise his own voice. It was cold, detached and had an iron undertone of anger. “What then? Would you kick him out? He’s a late-bloomer. He just doesn’t chase tail yet, but if he was, and he was chasing guys? He’s still Cas. He is still my best buddy. Being gay doesn’t mean you jump any boy that crosses your path!”  
Both Sam and John gaped at him, unaccustomed to Dean using this tone on his father.

John finally cleared his throat. “Of course not. I... never said he’d jump you, but... I’m just afraid he’ll...”  
Something snapped inside Dean and an icy calm descended on him. “He’ll what, Dad? He’ll turn us gay? That it?”  
The abashed silence from John said it all.  
Dean put his hands on the table and pushed off.  
“You know what, _John_?” he said calmly. “Google some of this shit, especially things about sexual orientation. You might learn stuff. Like that it is not a _disease_. It _cannot_ be transferred to another person. I will be in my room, chatting with my friend.”  
He calmly stood and left the room.  
The soft “shit.” Sam let slip didn’t get a reprove from John, and Dean smirked.  
Stumbling after him, Sam caught up, just as Dean was about to calmly close the door on his room.  
“Dean,” Sam said, but nothing followed.  
“What, Sam? Something? Something to defend that asshole?” Dean still couldn’t seem to stop being cold and distant, even towards Sam.  
Sam pulled him towards the bed and pushed him on it. “He isn’t bad, Dean,” Sam soothingly said. “He is just... homophobic by ignorance. I bet that once he has read up, he’ll turn around.”  
Now he was seated, in the sanctuary of his own room, Dean crumpled. He held his head with both hands and let out a shuddering breath.  
“But what if he doesn’t, Sam? Do you think he’d kick me out if he ever found out I’m bi? Geez, I only found out last year!”  
“Dean,” came the trembling voice of his father. John stood at the door, hand still raised to knock. “I don’t know what ‘bi’ means, but I’d never kick you out. Never. Even if you want to... kiss Castiel, or, or another boy... I... I’m not gonna stop you.”  
Silence stretched out after that, until Dean suddenly jumped up and hugged his father.  
“Thanks Dad!” he mumbled against John’s shoulder. John patted his back. “You’re my boy. I couldn’t do that... what does ‘bi’ mean, though?”  
Snorting out a bark of laughter, despite his tears, Dean let go of his father. “It means I can fall for both genders, Dad. I like boys _and_ girls.”  
John widened his eyes, but then relaxed and chuckled. “Well, more choices for you! And still a 50/50 chance I’m getting grandkids from you.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Adoption exits you know, Dad,” he snarked.  
That had them all laughing until they hiccupped.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey buddy!”  
Cas smiled at the enthusiastic greeting. “Hello, Dean,” he answered kindly. “What has you so stoked?”  
Dean’s smile widened even more. “Dad got a new job! He gets paid like 150% of what he gets now, and he still has options to grow.”  
Warmth filled Cas at that. It would mean his friend, his secret crush, his Dean, could grow too.  
“That is amazing, Dean! Congratulations!”  
Suddenly Dean looked more nervous. He licked his lips, then bit down on the bottom one, pearly white teeth clamping down hard enough to whiten that pink lip.  
Fearing Dean might bite through, Cas swallowed. “Dean? What’s wrong?” A sudden thought hit him, and the bottom dropped from his stomach. “Does... does it mean you... you’ll have to move?”  
Dean’s wide, green eyes darted up, seeking Cas’ blue ones. “No! Nonono. Buddy, nothing like that,” he hastened to reassure Cas. “I... we... UGH! Why is this so awkward?”  
Extraordinarily happy Dean wasn’t going to move, Cas grinned at his bumbling. “You can spit it out, Dean. They’re just words. They won’t hurt you.”  
Dean heaved a humongous sigh. “You’re right,” he admitted, then shyly peeked up at Cas through his lashes. Shit that was alluring! “Dad has to take a course at the company’s HQ. He.. he will be gone for six weeks. And he said you could come over and help Sammy and me out, if you wanna.”

Cas froze. Did this mean what he thought?  
“Help out?” he managed to get through his tightened throat.  
Did his eyes deceive him, or were Dean’s freckles thrown into contrast because the guy was... blushing?  
“Yeah... help out,” Dean said, his voice soft. “Y’know... keep us company, help with the chores, make dinner. That stuff. Dad says you can sleep over if you want.”  
Cas was almost sure he’d wake up now, with a crick in his neck from falling asleep at his desk. This... this wasn’t how he knew John. John was surly, and grumpy, and he always looked at Cas as if the boy had done him a terrible wrong.  
“Cas?” Dean’s voice broke through. “Buddy, are you ok? You seem... dazed.”  
The worry that was evident in that beloved voice, snapped Cas out of it.  
“But, your Dad... he... he never allows me to stay around. Not even for dinner or a movie-night.”

Dean rubbed his neck, a sure sign he was nervous. “Yeah... we kinda had a fight about that. And... and things got cleared up. He knows he was wrong, and...”  
The camera angle suddenly changed and the gruff voice of John finished the sentence as his face filled the screen. “And I want to apologise for how I treated you. You’re Dean’s best friend, and Sammy likes you too. I should have trusted their judgement.”  
Now Cas was certain Dean was blushing. Even his ears seemed to glow in the dim light. “Dahad!” Dean protested. “Rude!”  
Cas laughed out loud. “Be that as it may, Dean,” he stated, once his chuckles had subsided. “I am happy you worked this all out. And thank you, mr. Winchester. I accept your apology wholeheartedly.”  
John smiled, and winked at him. “He’s a good kid, Dean,” he said as he turned to go.  
Dean stuck out his tongue at his father’s back. “Told you...” he sneered, before turning back to Cas.  
“So weird,” he stated with one last side glance to check John was really gone. “So, you gonna do it, or what?”

Feeling he’d get whiplash from the sudden changes, Cas tilted his head at the screen. “Do what?” he wanted to know.  
Looking away briefly, Dean sighed. “Dude! Sleep over! Help Sammy and I cope with twelve weeks of solitude.”  
Wait, what? “Twelve? I thought you said six?”  
Dean’s blush didn’t go anywhere, and Dean didn’t look him in the eye when he answered.  
“Yeah... that...” he mumbled to his keyboard. “It’s six weeks, then five days home, then another six weeks.”  
Cas was going to die. Twelve _weeks_? He’d never make it out. He’d be dead, but what a way to go! Basically living with Dean, like they were a couple... He felt like he was floating, until Dean’s voice called him back to reality.

oooOooo

Anxiety gripped Dean tight and had his heart pounding like a war-drum. Cas looked like a deer in headlights, his blue eyes wide and staring, his face slack.  
“C... Cas?” Dean tried after counting to thirty slowly. “You ok there?”  
Cas swallowed audibly and blinked slowly, as if waking from a dream.  
“Twe... Dean, I’m sorry,” he said, voice cracking as if his throat was dry. “I couldn’t stay that long. You know Dad...”  
It seemed as if the sun had gone. Of course. Chuck. Chuck, who couldn’t be bothered to know what his sons were doing at any given time. Chuck, who forgot to feed, wash and change clothing on himself, if Cas or his brother Gabriel weren’t around often enough.  
“Right,” Dean hummed to his hands, because if he would look Cas in the eyes now, he’d break down and confess his love... wait, what? Oh _fuck_!  
Realisation hit like an elephant to the chest. He loved Cas. He was _in love_ with his best friend. Forget crush. This was the real mcCoy!  
His chest hurt, his lungs burned and his stomach twirled like it was in ‘Swan lake’.  
“Cas... I...” He couldn’t. He was barely audible to himself. The world slowly faded out a bit.

“Dean! Hey! Dean-o! Come back to us pal!” That wasn’t Cas’ voice. Dean let his eyes crawl back to the screen, and he recoiled.  
“Geez! Gabe! Don’t do that! I can see the boogers in your nose, man!”  
Gabriel giggled. “There ya go! Heya, bucko!”  
From the background, Cas’ voice rumbled in. “Yes, thank you, Gabriel. Not for eavesdropping, but for getting Dean back.”  
Popping a sucker in his mouth, Gabriel winked at his brother. “No problemo, little bird.”  
What? Dean shook his head, just as Cas hissed a heated “Shut! Up!” at his brother. Gabe always had the weirdest nicknames for people. And the more he had for you, the better he liked you.  
“Any-who, Dean-bean. I have the perfect solution. Since my college ends earlier than Lawrence Free State, I can easily be here so Cassie can go be a kid at your place.”  
Cas scoffed. “Really? ‘Be a kid’, Gabriel?” Dean could see him actually use the finger quotes in the background. “We’re going to be alone. The three of us. How can that square to ‘being a kid’?”  
Gabriel cackled at him. “Oh, little bird,” he cooed. “When you’re over there, you can do the responsible stuff, but you don’t have to take _care_ of anybody. You three have each-other’s backs. Here? Here you are the only one caring. You’re being Dad’s parent, and that’s wrong. Let me be that guy for a bit. I can do that.”  
Oh sweet Gods of Pie, for once, Gabriel was actually working to _help Dean out_ , not spoke his wheel. Of course if that imp knew how Dean felt about Cas, that would change quickly, but for now, Dean could run with this. Especially if it meant Cas would be coming over for weeks on end.

The smile Cas gave Dean was brittle, but genuine, and he wanted to crawl through the screen and hug Cas until it was stronger.  
“I... I do have some appointments I cannot skip, but,” Cas glanced at Gabriel, who smiled radiantly and nodded once. “I... I’m happy to come and stay there when John is out,” Cas finished.  
A heady, giddy feeling rose in Dean’s chest, his cheeks felt like they would combust, and he knew he was grinning.  
“Awesome. Dad will leave for Louisiana on the 30th, so I’m guessing that college isn’t done yet at that point.”  
Gabe nodded. “How about Cassie going there two nights, then home two, until I’m stepping up?” he offered. Cas punched him in the shoulder, and whispered something. Gabe smirked, held up one finger to Dean, telling him to hold on, and whispered back, causing Cas to blush deeply and gasp out a shocked: “Gabriel!”  
“Or not,” Gabe blithely replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Your party, Cassiebear.”  
Cas pushed him out of the way and stared Dean straight in the eyes. “I will make this work, Dean. The 30th is a week from now. We can figure it out. Now, I am going to strangle my brother, and I’d rather not have an audience. I’ll see you in school, Dean.”  
Despite his churning feelings, Dean grinned. “If you need to hide the body, Baby’s trunk is big enough. I’ll drive you to any secluded spot.”  
Gabe cackled and called something Dean didn’t catch, but had Cas snarl at him.  
“Bye, Cas!” Dean called and ended the call, before the heat in his belly rose to his cheeks. Damn that badass side of Cas was _hot_!


	5. Chapter 5

His nerves were shot to Hell and back, but Cas was never going to back out of this.  
Ever since that loaded chat, he’d noticed his gut clenching when Dean was near, and he had gotten into the habit of trying to catch a whiff of Dean’s scent.  
Some days, when Dean came to school with pink cheeks and tousled hair, he’d smell like grass and sunshine, other days, when he came in with wet hair, he’d smell of a musky body-wash. But the days Cas had the most trouble not burying his nose in the sandy hair, or the crook of Dean’s neck, were those days he came in late, not having had time to shower. That was when his smell was the purest form of ‘Dean’.  
And now he would spend four days in Dean’s company, no escape possible.  
Granted, Sam would be there too, but Sam was still 4 years younger, and had a different schedule than Cas and Dean.  
This was either going to be perfect, or the most delicious form or torment, and Cas couldn’t decide, nor really care, which it would be.  
He rang the door bell.

“Hello, Cas.” John Winchester greeted him kindly.  
“Good afternoon, sir,” Cas replied politely. “Thank you for allowing me to stay over.”  
Jon smiled. “That’s ok, kid. We made a bed in Dean’s room, but when I’m gone after tomorrow, you guys can switch up, using my room.”  
Surprised, and sort of excited to be sleeping so close to Dean, Cas smiled too. “That is very generous of you, sir,” he said kindly. “But I’m used to close quarters. Until the twins moved out, me and Gabriel shared too, so it won’t be a problem.”  
John blinked. “Twins?”  
It seemed either Dean and Sam hadn’t talked much about Cas, or John hadn’t been listening. Cas had told the Winchesters about Mike and Luke ages ago.  
“Michael and Lucifer, who we all call Luke. My parents have a thing for naming their kids after angels.”  
The way John went a little bug-eyed at that, made Cas chuckle. “Don’t forget, the Devil was an angel, before he became ruler of Hell. And since my folks were pretty religious, they thought it fitting to name their twin boys after the first Archangels.”  
Shaking his head, John waved Cas in. “Peculiar notion. But by that reasoning, shouldn’t you or Gabriel be Raphael?”  
Cas bit his lip. “No,” he said quietly. “Before Gabe, mom had a stillborn child. He was Raphael.”

“Shit, Cas... that sucks.” came Dean’s voice softly from the stairs.  
He stood half in the shadows, and Cas hadn’t seen him yet. His heart did a triple summersault before trying to break from the confinement of Cas’ ribs.  
“Hello, Dean,” he replied, once his throat remembered how to do that thing with words. “Thank you. Raphael is rarely mentioned in our home, so I tend to forget about him when I tell people about my family.”  
Dean came down quietly and suddenly his arms were around Cas and his hands pulled him close, slid up his back.  
“C’mere,” Dean quietly rumbled, and Cas sighed, taking in that unique, woodsy smell Dean always had.  
“Dean, Raphael is just a name to me,” he admitted. “I never...”  
But Dean didn’t let him finish. “It still affects you, bud. I can tell. You don’t have to say it, but you know we’re here if you need us, me and Sammy.”  
The easy acceptance, the unbiased support, they made Cas want to burrow down in Dean’s hug and never come up, but an uneasy clearing of a throat had him snap up his head.  
“Oh, I...I’m sorry, mr. Winchester!” Cas stammered, cheeks flaming. “I didn’t mean to...”  
John chuckled. “Nah. That’s ok, Castiel. I just wanted to remind Dean that he needs to show you where to put your stuff, and that we’re having dinner in half an hour.”  
Dean had stiffened at the reminder that his Dad was there, and he hastily let go.  
“Right!” he said curtly. “C’mon, Cas. You’re with me!”

oooOooo

His excitement about Cas coming over had kept Dean on edge for days.  
True, he was still a bit taken by surprise by his feelings, but Cas would be here. For days on end. They’d have Sam around, but the kid was quiet and kept to himself mostly. It would be like... like they were roommates or something. He tucked at a corner of the foldout bed they’d set up next to his when the doorbell rang.  
He heard John open the door and rumble something, then there was Cas’ gravelly voice answering.  
His gut swooping, Dean made his way to the stairs, just in time to hear his Dad ask why Cas or Gabe wasn’t called Raphael. He saw Cas drop his head, the blue tips to his hair catching the light, and he heard the soft answer that Cas should have had another brother. His heart shattered. Logically, Cas shouldn’t be hurt by this, but there was something in his voice, in his stance, that told Dean he was.  
He acted before his mind could tell him it was a bad idea, and ended up hugging Cas tightly.  
The warm, shuddered breath Cas let out, tickled his neck, and Dean caught a whiff of something like that smell after rain (Sammy would know the name of that) that always hung around Cas.  
Dean knew he was talking, he knew he was offering Cas his support, but he mostly knew he never wanted to let Cas go. The guy just fitted in his arms perfectly.  
And then Dad had to go and ruin the moment. Dean stiffened at the fact that he’d totally forgotten Dad was there. Damnit. This might not convince Dad Cas was straight. Which he was, probably...  
He let go and told Cas to follow him.

He all but raced upstairs to get away from his Dad and those knowing eyes.  
Cas’ combat-boots clomped behind him up the stairs and his previous excitement resurfaced.  
This was going to be awesome.  
Cas froze when he got to Dean’s room.  
“I... Dean...” he stammered, eyes glued on the cot. “We’re right next to each other.”  
Determined to not show how nervous he was, Dean flashed Cas a grin. It felt too wide, but Cas didn’t comment, so he was probably safe.  
“Yeah. So we can just lie down and chat and stuff. It’ll be cool.” Deep down, he hoped they might end up cuddling, but that wasn’t something Cas would want, was it?  
Cas pulled up the lefthand corner of his mouth in a soft smile. “Yes it will,” he said softly. “It will be amazing.”  
Now the first awkwardness was over, Dean brimmed with enthusiastic energy. “Here, I emptied out a drawer, so you’ll have a place to put your stuff.” Dean pulled out the empty drawer, showing Cas, who just stood there, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
Dean found him absolutely adorable.  
“Heya Cas!” Dean jumped, then threw his meddling little brother a death-glare, which Sam ignored. “You settling in ok?”  
“Hello, Sam,” Cas answered kindly. “I just arrived, but this all looks great. Dean even emptied a drawer for me.”  
Sam shot Dean a knowing glance and an impish smirk popped up his dimples. “That’s nice of him. Well, I think Dad will call up for dinner soon, so I’m headed down. You coming?”  
When Cas answered with a quick ‘yes’ and dropped his duffle on the cot, Dean could strangle Sam.  
“Ok,” he said instead. “We’ll clear your stuff away after dinner.”  
With a sigh, he followed the other two down.


	6. Chapter 6

It was sweet torture, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.  
After dinner, they’d all watched a little TV, but John had asked Cas a little about himself, and his family, but nothing intrusive.  
About ten pm, he’d gotten a text from Gabriel, saying Dad was fed, in bed and would probably fall asleep watching some silly cat video’s online.  
Dean had chuckled at that, warming Cas down to his soul, and now they were lying in their beds.  
It was quiet, with an almost tangible tension building, at least to Cas.  
He could hear Dean breathe, just inches, maybe a foot away, and all Cas wanted was to crawl over and press his lips to Dean’s, just to see if he tasted as sweet as he smelled.  
But he couldn’t do that. Not to Dean. The boy was straight, and if Cas was to kiss him, their friendship, the one thing Cas valued more than anything, would be broken beyond repair.  
Dean shuffled, probably getting more comfortable.  
How comfortable would it feel to slot in under those strong arms and put his head on Dean’s shoulder?  
The memory of the unexpected hug in the hallway had Cas gulp. His boxers got a little tighter when he recalled the scent that had filled his nostrils, the hidden strength in Dean’s arms, the solid feel of his chest against Cas.  
Licking his lips, Cas turned on his side, to hide his reaction.

“Cas,” Dean whispered in the dark, and tingles tripped up Cas’ spine.  
“Yeah?” Cas answered softly.  
“What happened with Raphael?” The question was asked timidly, but with sincerity.  
Knowing that keeping secrets wouldn’t do him favours, Cas sighed.  
“He was stillborn at 34 weeks of pregnancy. Mom blamed Dad for his Death. She said his ‘heretic ways’ were why God had killed her baby.”  
Even in the dim, blueish light that peeked through a gap in the curtains, Cas could see Dean blanching as he propped himself up.  
“You’re shitting me,” Dean whispered hoarsely. “No way someone can be that damn gullible.”  
Cas shrugged, his head bowed to study the pattern on his duvet cover. “My mother was,” he replied softly, not looking up. “She had two more healthy children, and still she kept saying Dad ruined her chances of a happy family. Because he thinks God is found everywhere, not just in churches.” He finally glanced up. Dean was looking at him with big, empathic eyes. “She killed herself when I was seven. Even in her suicide note, she lay blame at Dad. The fact that she couldn’t correct his ways was why she couldn’t reconcile herself with losing Raphael. Dad hasn’t been the same since.”

When strong arms pulled him to a firm, warm body, Cas’ breath hitched.   
“I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered in Cas’ hair, voice breaking. His strong, warm hand was pressing Cas head against his collarbone, his arms kept him locked in place.  
“She was wrong, buddy,” Dean hummed, the vibrations buzzing down to Cas’ core. “Your Dad, you, Gabe, none of you are to blame. Shit like this just happens.”  
Cas knew he should feel that dull, hollow ache he always had when discussing Naomi and Raphael, but all he could feel was his blood rushing through his veins, his cheeks heating up and his heart pounding.  
He shivered.  
“Shhh,” Dean soothed him. “It’s ok. I got you.”  
That was kind of the problem, but Cas couldn’t help himself. He melted against Dean, basking in the feel of the second hug in just a few hours.  
He was so screwed!

oooOooo

Dean would never had thought the backstory to Cas’ stillborn brother was so bad. A wave of pity took him when he saw Cas’ sad face, not looking up, blue eyes trained at the duvet, unseeing. The whole thing sounded like a bad soap-opera, but it was a real thing, and it had fucked up Cas’ life bad. Dean already knew Chuck wasn’t all there, more often drunk than sober, and completely oblivious of his sons. But the reason he was like this was just heartbreaking. And Cas, sweet, caring, funny Cas, he had to take care of Chuck, because the twins were off getting business degrees, Gabe was in college, using his enormous brain to become ‘the world’s best pastry baker ever’, and it just.... it wasn’t fair. Once again, his body acted without consulting his mind, and they ended up hugging for the second time that night, awkwardly balancing over the divide between their beds.  
God, it felt so good! Dean wanted to press his lips to that lean neck, kissing the hurt away. But Cas couldn’t want him. Cas had never expressed attraction to _anybody_ , let alone Dean.  
Sure, Dean flirted sometimes, but Cas never replied the way Lisa, or Benny, or Cassandra did. Cas teased him back, or didn’t understand. No in between. Dean loved it.  
Cas shivered in his arms, and Dean shushed him softly.   
He should never have asked. He’d hurt Cas with his insatiable curiosity.  
Cas relaxed, melding against Dean in the most sinfully delicious way ever, and Dean was secretly glad they were awkwardly sitting on their knees with the duvets between them, because he was now sporting a semi.

“Ok, buddy,” Dean finally managed, after several minutes of just enjoying the hug, and another of internally cussing himself out harshly for taking advantage of Cas’ vulnerable state. “Time to get some shut-eye, ok?”  
Cas seemed reluctant to let go, but knowing that he was probably the first one to hug the guy in ages, Dean could understand. Sadness took the place of his self indulgence and he pulled himself free a bit. Cas let go of a shuddering breath. Shit.   
“I’m sorry I brought it up, Cas. I really am,” Dean whispered.  
Cas glanced up, his blue eyes bright in the dim light.  
“That’s ok, Dean,” he said with a sad smile. “My therapist, miss Mosely, said it is good to let old wounds air out. Talk about stuff.” He heaved another shuddering breath. “It helps giving it a place in your mind.”  
Dean stroked Cas’ cheek with the back of his fingers. “I’m here to help, buddy. You know that, right?”  
Cas’ smile was brittle, but at least it was a smile.  
“I know, Dean. Thank you.” He pulled back, completely settling back on his own bed.  
Dean shivered in the sudden cold.   
“Get under your covers, Dean,” Cas hummed, crawling in bed himself. “It’s probably really late, and your father is leaving early tomorrow.” Cas was right. Pouting a little, because sue him, he had really enjoyed that hug, Dean lay back down.  
“Dean?” came Cas’ voice softly.  
“Yeah bud?”  
“Would.... would you...” Cas sounded timid and a bit unsure. “Would you mind if we didn’t use your father’s room? I kind of like this arrangement.”  
Oh dear Gods on high! Dean gulped. This was so bad.  
“Y...yeah. Me too, buddy. Me too.” Just the thought that Cas wanted to stay with him, in his room, had Dean’s heart swell and his blood sing.  
He was _so_ going to Hell.


	7. Chapter 7

In hindsight, it hadn’t been too bad. Sure, there had been a few awkward moments, but over all, the last four days had been amazing.   
Cas was easy going, smart, and he and Sam got along famously.  
Dean was going to miss him, these next five days. On the bright side, Cas would be back Monday, and he would stay a full week then. Plus, Cas had said that he was there in case of any emergency.  
“Hey, brother,” came a warm, raspy voice. Dean glanced up. “Hey Benny. You ok?”  
Benny flashed his white teeth. “Fine, chief. I just...” He glanced away. Dean had a feeling where this was going. He and Benny had made out a few times, under the bleachers, but they had agreed it was just having fun. Nothing special. “You found someone?” he asked, no accusation in his voice. Benny’s smile stayed this time. “Yeah. Sorry brother.”  
Dean shrugged. “No biggie, man. We said it was just for fun. Besides... I.. I kinda have my eye on someone too.”  
Now, Benny sat down, his kind eyes curious. “Vraiment? Wow. A he or a she?”  
Rubbing his neck, Dean fought down his blush. Of course Benny knew he was bi, they’d made out, but the casual way Benny acted... Dean just wasn’t used to being so easily accepted.  
“Eh. A... a he,”he admitted, not looking Benny in the eye.  
The smug face Benny made said he had his suspicions, but wouldn’t voice them. “Bon. I hope it pans out, brother.”  
Desperate to steer the conversation away from him, Dean licked his lips. “And you?” he asked. “What beauty caught your eye?”  
The shy smile on Benny’s lips was adorable, and hadn’t Dean been totally, irrevocably, in love with Cas, he might have wanted to kiss it.  
“Andrea Kormos.” Benny admitted, a blush showing under his scruff.  
Dean smirked. “Oooohhh. The Greek Goddess. Good on you, bud. She is a firecracker!”

“Hello, Dean.”  
Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. “Hi, Cas.”  
Of course Cas had to come along while he was singing a girl’s praises. Damnit.  
Cas did that curious head-tilt and Benny smirked. “You don’t stand a chance, Winchester. Andrea has already said she likes me too,” he needled.  
Cas narrowed his eyes a little, then blinked. “You are dating Andrea?” he asked, seeming impressed.   
Benny showed his pearly-whites again in that dazzling smile. “Sure am, brother.”  
Cas nodded with a small smile. “Congratulations. She is a smart and kind woman.”  
The glee Benny was radiating was horribly infectious. “Plus she is smoking hot, right Cas?” Benny grinned. Dean didn’t want to know whether Cas agreed, but he couldn’t just leave.  
Cas opened his mouth, shut it, licked his lips, and sighed. “I guess so,” he finally said. “But I am more attracted to inner beauty.”  
Was it Dean’s imagination, or did Cas glance at him? And did Cas just admit to feeling attraction?   
“What’s this?” Dean groused. “Surprise Dean day? I never knew you thought that way.”  
Levelling him a blank stare, Cas blinked once. “There’s more you don’t know about me, Dean. Don’t worry. It isn’t that big a deal.”  
Except that to Dean, it was. Well, at least for this particular topic.  
“So, anyone attractive enough on the inside for you then, bud?” he asked, and promptly wanted to kick himself. Was he trying to sabotage himself?

oooOooo

Hearing Dean call some girl a ‘Greek Goddess’ and a ‘firecracker’ was... Well, it was awful. Cas nearly dropped his lunch and bolted, but after four days of being around Dean almost 24 hours a day, he couldn’t. They’d always eaten lunch together before that, too. So to just disappear would be weird.  
The way Dean answered his greeting was a bit awkward. The boy blushed and didn’t meet his eye. Did he think Cas liked the same girl or something?  
But then Benny had to open his big, Louisiana mouth, and both worsened and alleviated Cas’ worries. Andrea. They had been talking about Andrea. And Benny was apparently dating her. But the burly, bearded Cajun did suggest Dean wanted to do so as well.  
Cas gave what he thought was an appropriate reply, but then Benny wanted to know whether Cas thought his girl was ‘hot’. Cas struggled with himself to find the right thing to say. He never spoke to Andrea much, so how could he say if she was someone he’d like in more ways than just one. He’d have to be closer, like he was with Dean. He sighed. He’d have to play safe.  
“I guess so, but I am more attracted to inner beauty,” he replied, thinking of how kind and caring Dean was, how he always put others first.  
Dean kept his eyes on the table, picking on a loose bit of wood. He groused about not knowing Cas thought like that. It hurt a little. He should know that to Cas the only beauty that counts is the one in your soul. A pretty face with a rotten core, is just that: pretty. But a pretty face, like Dean’s, with a beautiful soul, that face shines like a sun and even though age will creep up, it will never become ugly.   
But with Benny there, Cas didn’t dare say all of this. So he delivered a platitude and hoped Dean would drop it. Which, of course, he didn’t.  
“So, anyone attractive enough on the inside for you then, bud?” he asked, those green eyes searching his.  
Damnit.

oooOooo

Cas heaved a big sigh, and looked away. Dean tried tot follow where those cerulean eyes focussed, but couldn’t tell for sure.  
“It doesn’t matter. They are not interested in me, so I will not pursue it,” Cas said, a hint of soul deep hurt in his gravelly voice.  
Dean wanted to rip the person apart that was hurting Cas, but they didn’t do it on purpose, and Dean didn’t know who it was either. So he did what he could, comfort his friend.  
“Unreciprocated? Awe, I’m sorry Cas. That sucks.” And didn’t he know it. If only _he_ was the one Cas wanted. Then those blue eyes would sparkle with joy, not unshed tears.  
Cas shrugged and tried to hide wiping his eyes. “It is what it is, Dean. Nothing I can do.”  
Gosh, Cas was really hitting home with his remarks. That one could be tailor made for Dean too. Then it hit him. Cas had said he was interested in someone. For the first time ever! He ignored the green eyed monster that roared inside his chest that Cas was not allowed to like anyone but _him_.  
“But, you do have your eye on someone?” Dean cajoled, and he steeled himself for the answer.

oooOooo

Damnit! Why couldn’t Dean leave well enough alone? He had his answer, he should be content, but noooo, the stubborn ass had to ask again.  
“Yes, I do, Dean. Happy now?” Cas sighed.  
Dean bit his lip, and Cas was hard pushed not to free it from those white teeth. “Dean,” he gently said, carefully clasping his left hand around his right wrist. “Let go of your lip. You’ll bite through.”  
Dean made an odd, choking noise and turned away. “Yeah,” he rasped, eyes on the courtyard gravel. “I... I’m sorry, Cas. I shouldn’t pry.” With that he stood, and walked off, shoulders hunched, head low.  
Baffled, Cas turned to his only hope of knowing an inkling of what was wrong: Benny.  
“What did I say?” he wondered. Benny gave him a half smile. “Looks like he’s hurtin’ something awful, chief. But I ain’t sure why,” the guy offered. “Sorry.”  
Heart breaking for his love, Cas followed the hunched figure of Dean until he was out of sight.

oooOooo

It hurt. Goddamnit, it _hurt_.  
He kept himself together, until he could crawl away under the rarely used stairs near the chemistry lab.  
There, he sat in the shadows, hugging his knees up to his chest, head on his knees. And he cried. Silently. No sobbing, no sniffling, just his eyes leaking and his whole face scrunging up.  
Cas had found someone, and just after pulverising Dean’s heart, he had to go and be so soft and caring, worrying about Dean biting through his lip.  
It had been too much.  
“Thought I’d find you here.”  
Dean barely managed to lift his head. “Heya, Sammy,” he drawled, his voice flat.  
His brother widened his hazel eyes and crawled under the stairs too. “Dude! What happened?!”  
His eyes trained on his baby brother, Dean sighed. “Cas. He... he found someone,” he explained. Sam’s face fell. “Oh Dean. I’m sorry,” he said softly. Dean shrugged, ducking his head back down.  
Sam rubbed his back a little, but suddenly the soothing motions stopped.   
Dean lifted his head again. It felt so heavy! “What?” he asked blandly.  
Sam had narrowed his eyes in that specific way that meant he was thinking hard about something.  
“Dean... has he said who?”  
Dean frowned. “What?”  
With a tiny smirk, Sam jerked his head towards the bustle of the school. “Cas. Has he said who he has found?” He placed himself right in front of Dean, looking him in the eyes.  
“He hasn’t. Has he? He never said who, or if he was dating them.” By now Sam was full on smiling. “Dean, you’re over thinking. He’s probably just crushing. As long as he isn’t seriously dating, you still have a chance.”  
Dean pondered that. “You... you might be right. How did I get such a smart kid brother?”  
Grinning, Sam playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Just lucky I guess.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cas didn’t see Dean for the rest of break, and he was quite worried. Dean had eventually showed up, looking weary and a little subdued, but during the rest of their classes he was pretty much himself.  
Any attempt Cas made to talk about stuff, Dean cut off. “Don’t want to talk about it, bud. I’ll be ok.” He also stopped pestering Cas about finding people attractive, which Cas counted as a plus. He wasn’t ready to go there. He’d assumed he was asexual, but now, he wasn’t sure.  
He wanted to kiss Dean, and see if his freckles went past his neck, to the rest of his body. See the rest of his body, place kisses wherever he could. But _only_ Dean. No-one else was interesting.  
It puzzled Cas immensely and he was distracted through most of his classes. He would be glad to come home, to rest and solitude. He needed to figure things out.

“Heya, Cassie!”  
Right. No rest. Gabriel was home. “Hello, brother,” Cas sighed.  
“Awe, little bird,” his older brother cooed. “You’re bummed! I’m sorry. Here!” He held out a sloppily wrapped package. “A little pressie for my fave bro.”  
Cas eyed it with a sigh. “Gabriel, stop trying to sound ‘hip’,” he commented, actually placing the finger quotes.  
Gabriel’s face clouded over. “Shut up, nerd. Just unwrap the thing,” he groused.  
With a tiny smile, Cas carefully picked the tape free. When the paper unfolded, it revealed a tanktop in the colours of the asexual flag.  
“Well?” Gabriel coaxed. “Whaddaya think? You can wear it at the pride parade!”  
Suddenly, Cas’ eyes stung. “Gabe.. I... I don’t think I can...” he said, voice pinched.  
“Whaaaaat?! Why not?” Gabriel called, appalled.  
Hanging his head, Cas fought his stinging eyes to not overflow. “I... I’m having... thoughts... about... a..about...” His voice faltered, but his brother got him anyway. “Sexy thoughts? About Dean? Cassie... sweet baby bro, that is amazing!”

Disbelieving, Cas lifted his head. “But that means I’m not ace!” he lashed out, unsure why Gabriel was being so upbeat. Cas’ whole sense of being had been uprooted, and Gabriel just rolled with it.  
His smile sincere for once, Gabriel patted him on the shoulder.   
“Bro... you’re thinking about Dean, right?” Cas nodded. “And only Dean. No other person makes you wanna undress hem and leave hickeys all over them?”  
A shudder ran through Cas at the mere thought. “No!” he punched out. “Don’t be gross, Gabriel. Dean... I... we...” Words just couldn’t describe what was going on in Cas’ mind.  
Gabriel smirked, pulling out a piece of red rope candy.  
“You have formed a bond, am I right? A profound bond.” Again Cas had to nod. After grinning in a maddeningly superior way, Gabriel continued.  
“And only _because_ of that bond, are you feeling these... sexy feels. Right?”  
Biting his lip, Cas affirmed. “Yes.” It was almost a whisper. It seemed there were words after all...  
Gabriel now clapped him on the shoulder. “Dude! You’re golden! You’re not asexual, agreed. But what you _are_ , is demi-sexual. Meaning you need to know people, form a bond, before you can even start to think those sexy thoughts.” His eyes started to twinkle mischievously. “It is still in the asexual spectrum, so I don’t have to go and return the top for a bi, pan or rainbow one. I’ll get you a demi one next year.” Seeing Cas’ face, Gabriel relented. “But that’s just a minor thing. The big thing is: you’re still you, buddy. And even if you were just a late bloomer, you’d still be you. Don’t let your sexuality define you. It’s you. Who doesn’t get that, can go fuck themselves.”  
Losing his fight for dry eyes, Cas hugged his infuriating, loving big brother. “Thanks, Gabriel. I needed that,” he murmured in the caramel coloured locks.  
Gabriel broke free. “Hey, Cassie... look! We can match during pride!” he called, showing a similar tanktop, but in the colours of the pansexual flag, and obscenely high cut, flaming red booty shorts.  
Cas shook his head. “Only you, Gabriel... only you.”

oooOooo

“Dean,”Sam sounded worried. Dean was sitting at the table, head on his arms, eyes closed, trying to make sense of the world inside his mind. “What is it, Sam?” he managed, not moving.   
“Dean, are you ok?” Sam asked, and the sincere question was what finally had him moving again. He pushed himself up from the table. “Define ‘ok’,” he grumbled. When Sam opened his mouth, Dean raised a hand. “Don’t. I’m... relatively ok, I guess.” A sudden stroke of rebellious inspiration struck, and Dean brightened. “Dude. Wanna go to the mall?”  
Sam eyed him carefully. “Sure,” he wavered uncertainly. “Why?”  
Dean grinned his canines bare. “I’m getting piercings.”  
Sam dropped his bag. “ _What_? Where? And _why_?” He sounded as shocked as he looked.  
Dean gazed off mid-centre. “Yeah. Ears... a few each and maybe my eyebrow.”  
Sam blinked several times, then took in his brother’s face.  
“Ok. Seems like a well thought out plan... Geez Dean,” he groused. “Don’t go doing that on an impulse!”  
Dean ignored him. In his mind he saw what he wanted. A tunnel, a few studs... that spiked bar through his eyebrow. He tugged his hair forward. “D’ya think it’s long enough to get a do like Cas’?” he asked the world at large.  
Sam bit his lip and turned around on his heels. “I’m going... out. Be back in an hour or so,” he told Dean, who happily waved him off.


	9. Chapter 9

The pounding on the door woke Cas rudely from his daydream of kissing Dean. “Gabriel, why can’t you just knock, like a normal person?” he grumbled, taking a sip from his coffee and opening his bedroom door. No-one was there, and the pounding continued.  
“Hold your horses! I’m coming!” Gabriel shouted downstairs and Cas could hear him yank open the door. “Alright!” Cas heard him start to the person outside, just as he was closing his bedroom door. “What’s the bloody... Whoa! Hello gorgeous!”  
Curious, Cas kept the door ajar. “Hello. You’re not Cas,” came the uncertain answer.  
“I know I’m not. And so do you,” Gabriel quipped. “But I’m sorry to say Cassie is not interested.”  
“Wait, what? I... no. Dude gross! He’s one of my best friends!”  
Cas frowned. That sounded an awful lot like Sam’s voice.  
“That doesn’t say anything,” Gabriel countered. “Cassie has.. no. Not my place. Anyway my beautiful Moose man, who are you, and why are you pounding on our door like Ragnarok has come?”  
Cas sighed. Gabriel and his obscure, Norse mythology references.  
“It’s still Summer, so no Fimbulvetr,” Sam replied and Cas could hear his grin. “Nor do I see Skalli and Hati swallowing the Sun and Moon, so I think we’re safe. You must be Gabriel.”  
“At your service, my Jötun,” Gabriel sounded impressed and amused. Bad combo. “But I still do not know who you are.”

Sam chuckled and Cas could picture his dimples popping up. Gabriel was _so_ screwed. He loved tall men and dimples were his undoing. “I’m Sam,” he said and Cas could hear the sharp intake of breath from Gabriel. “And as you can feel, I’m no Jötun. I’m warm.”  
“Yeah... yeah you’re hot... I mean...” Gabriel sounded flustered and Cas was dying to know what was going on down there, so he snuck down, coffee cup forgotten in his hand. He saw Sam with his hands cupping Gabriel’s face, their faces inches from each other. “Your eyes,” Sam breathed. “They’re golden...”  
Cas could see his brother blush and he was both amused and alarmed. If Gabriel was getting infatuated with Sam... The boy was five years younger!  
“You.. yours are... I... I can’t tell,” Gabriel answered. “They were blue-grey when I opened the door, but now they’re... soft green.”  
With a chuckle, Sam rubbed his thumb over Gabriel’s cheekbone. “That usually means I like what I see...” he hummed low.  
Ok. That was Cas’ cue. “Hello, Sam,” he called as he wandered down the last few steps. “What a nice surprise. What brings you here?”  
Gabriel jerked himself free. “Geez, Cassie! We have to put a bell on you! You sneak!”  
Scoffing, Cas raised one eyebrow. “Seemed a stampeding herd would have passed your notice, brother. You were, how would one say that? Ah, yes. Completely enthralled.”  
He turned to Sam and saw the slight smirk, popping up a dimple. “So, you met Sam, Dean’s _younger_ brother,” Cas stressed. “Sam, Gabriel, my _older_ brother.”  
Gabriel growled. “By a year, you creep. That’s not much.”  
Giving him a look, Cas blinked. “Sam is four years younger than Dean. He’s fourteen, Gabriel.” “Fifteen as per May, Cas,” Sam corrected.  
Gabriel gaped at Sam. “No,” he breathed. “No way. But... you’re so much more mature!”  
That had Sam laughing aloud. “Thanks, Gabe. I’ll be sure to tell him.” Then he sobered. “That is actually why I’m here. Cas,” he said with sudden urgency, as he turned to him. “You have to stop him! He’s going to get all kinds of piercings!”  
Cas dropped his mug. It spat in a thousand sharp shards. “He _what_?”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean played with his ear stud. It was four weeks ago when he had it put in with two more, a little higher in his ear, and the bar in his eyebrow. Cas had come back with Sam, and patiently explained Dean why a tunnel might not be a thing to get. “They might look cool,” he’d said in that warm, gravelly voice. “But stretching can permanently damage your earlobe. There are perfectly beautiful studs. Some even make it look like you have stretched your lobe. It might be prudent to see how you like the look, before mutilating your ear.”  
So, now Dean was nervously playing with his new jewellery, waiting for his father to come home.  
The weeks had flown past, the days Cas was there were wonderful, and Dean couldn’t stop wishing they were _more_. The first time Cas came back, he’d shied away from Dean again, muttering about having a sore back again, but after a few days he was fine with Dean touching him. It had Dean wondering if someone was beating Cas, but the next time Cas was happy and nothing seemed out of order.  
Dean wondered if Cas would be ok after this break.  
Dad was only here until Memorial Day. He had to leave that afternoon, but Cas and Gabe were invited for the picknick. Then Cas would stay, as Gabe was going home to check on Chuck.

The front door opened and the deep voice of his father rang out. “Boys? I’m back!” Dean slowly made his way to the hallway.  
Sam bounced down the stairs. “Hey Dad! How was your trip? Everything go ok?”  
He hugged John, patting him on the back. John grinned into his shoulder, patting back.  
“Damn boy. Will you ever stop growing? I swear that’s two more inches you’ve grown.”  
He turned to Dean. “Well, what’re you waiting for? An invite?”  
Dean smirked and walked over to hug him. “Had to give Sammy his chance, Dad,” he answered, inhaling the dark, leather-and-wood scent of his father.  
“Missed you too though, bud,” John admitted and broke loose. “Wait, what... what are those?” His fingers skimmed the shell of Dean’s ear and he frowned.  
Fighting his blush, Dean ducked his head. “Piercings. I.. I’ve been wanting them for a while now. And... and...”  
John hummed. “Look at me when you’re talking, Dean.”  
Slowly raising his head, Dean looked his father in the eyes. To his surprise, John wasn’t frowning.  
“Don’t think I’m not surprised, but... it kinda looks... ok. Tough in a way. It’ll take some getting used to, especially the one in your face, but... I’m ok with it.”  
Dean’s jaw actually dropped, making John chuckle. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” John said, face more serious now. “And I guess I’ve been ignoring the fact that you two are growing up, and into yourselves. A man has to learn to stop clutching to his kids. And let them make their own mistakes, learn from them.” He smiled. “You’re almost legally grown up, Dean. I shouldn’t be telling you what to wear or how to cut your hair. That’s your choice. Let alone who you choose to love.” Turning to Sam, his smile got wider. “Same goes for you, bud. So if you want to tell me you’re gay, bi or whatever sexuality you feel, go ahead.”  
Sam actually blushed, and Dean wondered why.  
“I... I actually think I... I may be..” Sam stuttered, eyes yellow with uncertainty and fear. “I think I’m pansexual.”  
John huffed. “Well now, you might have to tell me what kind that is... cause it’s a new one to me.”  
Dean had never felt more proud of either.

oooOooo

“Hello boys, welcome.” The friendly greeting was not quite what Cas had expected, but Dean had said his father had really turned around.  
“Hello mister Winchester. This is my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Sam and Dean’s father, John Winchester.”  
John shook Gabriel’s hand and smiled. “You’re a bit of a short-stack, aren’t you? But I guess you can still get a growth-spurt.”  
Chuckling, Cas watched Gabriel pout.  
“I’m actually nineteen, mr. W. I think this is what I’m gonna be,” Gabriel said, with only a hint of annoyance. John widened his eyes. “Oh. I’m sorry. That was rude,” he offered. “I... I’m still learning to be less of a...”  
“Of a jackass?” Sam interrupted with a smile. “Don’t worry Dad. You’re getting there. Heya Cas, Gabe.”  
Was it Cas’ imagination, or was Sam blushing slightly?  
Gabriel wasn’t much better off, but he smiled warmly. “Hey there, Sammich. How’s life?”  
With a swift glance at his father, Sam smiled back. “I’m good. How did your college year end? Did you pass everything?”  
John’s shoulders relaxed and he sauntered off, calling Dean.  
Gabriel answered Sam, and the both of them drifted off towards the living room.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean greeted warmly. Cas smiled, trying to fight off the butterflies suddenly celebrating summer in his belly.  
“Hello Dean,” he replied, hoisting his bag up his shoulder. “Where do I put this?”  
Dean ducked his head slightly and peered up sideways, a little shy smile making him look adorable and totally kissable. “If you don’t mind, we put you up with me again.”  
Heat pooled deep in Cas’ gut, but he managed a carefree smile. “I have not objected before, have I?”  
Dean’s smile widened and he looked pleased. “C’mon then. Drop off the luggage and let’s get going. We gotta get to a picknick!”  
After the anti-climactic graduation ceremony, the picknick was the thing Cas had most looked forward to, so he ran up and dropped his bag on the waiting cot.

oooOooo

The picknick had been amazing. Gabriel and Sam hit it off amazingly, and Dad had really accepted his sons being... not quite straight, and hadn’t made any inappropriate remarks, not even for fun. To top it off, Cas had sat right next to Dean, their legs touching. Sam, being the little bitch he was, had whispered to Dean to make a move before his goo-goo eyes betrayed him. Dean knew he wasn’t making them, so with a mouthed ‘bitch’ and a quickly stuck out tongue, he’d waved the kid off.  
Now, Dad was off to his new job again, and Dean and Cas were in bed.  
Cas had drifted off pretty easily, and Dean was just staring at him in the dark.  
The dim room didn’t matter to him. He had excellent night-vision, and besides, he could picture Cas’ face with his eyes closed.  
Now, fast asleep, it was soft and relaxed. With his shrewd, blue eyes not taking up all attention, Dean let his own eyes wander freely over the soft, pink lips, the slight smile that hinted around the corners of Cas’ mouth. He looked happy and carefree in his sleep, and Dean could feel himself falling further for his best friend.  
Cas mumbled something and shifted, rolling over. His hand landed across the dividing gap and on Dean’s middle. Dean’s breath hitched, his heart pounding. Sharply looking at Cas’ face, he made sure Cas was still sleeping. The only thing different in the brunette’s face, was that the smile was more obvious, but Cas was still very much asleep. Relaxing, Dean shuffled closer, Cas’ limp hand sliding slowly to his back.  
“Love you, Cas,” Dean whispered softly in the dark, heart still pounding like it needed to warn a neighbouring tribe.  
Cas sighed and nuzzled into his pillow. Dean copied him and finally drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

“That’s you done, son,” the longhaired owner of Cain’s Body Art Shop said with his kindly, warm voice, mopping the last ink and blood from Cas’ back and putting salve and gauze on it.   
Cas bit his lip. “Cain,” he dared. “Do you have time left?”  
The elderly man smiled and his blue eyes drifted off to the page in the book Cas had been looking at. “Sure thing, kid. What would you like?”  
When Cas shyly pointed out the simple drawing, Cain grinned in his beard.  
“What would that cost?” Cas asked timidly, knowing he didn’t have much leeway in his finances, but this was just _made_ for him.  
Cain hummed. “That size?” he wondered. “Just that line-art?” Cas nodded, placing his fingers to the lefthand side of his neck. “Here,” he indicated.  
With a smirk, Cain got his transfer-paper and pencils ready. “For you? Nothing, kid. You have been a model customer, and never even gave a peep during those three four-hour sessions. I’m proud to give you that freebee.” With a flourish he pulled the book towards him. “Just going to make it more mine, and then we can see how it looks on your skin.”  
Blushing happily, Cas stammered his thanks. “Don’t mention it, son. Just direct anyone who asks where you got, it to me.”  
Cas promised, grinning like a pumpkin.  
When he left Cain’s, he picked up the giant, rainbow lollypop he had seen, as a treat for his big brother, and bought a rainbow flag for himself to wave that weekend during the pride parade in Kansas City. He felt elated, even though it was his week at home.

oooOooo

“Dean, look,” Sam pointed at his screen. “If I order it now, it’ll be here Friday. Plenty on time for the pride picknick!”  
Dean glanced at his brother’s laptop and licked his lips. Sam was pointing at a pansexual flag, the bright pink, yellow and blue bands popping against the stark white. Underneath, the pink, purple and dark-blue bi-flag drew his eyes. The price was very reasonable too. “Sure, bud,” he told his brother.  
Sam grinned. “Cool. I’m getting yours too. Then I don’t have to pay shipping.” He jumped off, clicking swiftly. “And... done!”  
Dean smiled warmly. “Thanks, Sammy,” he said, ruffling the kid’s hair. Grinning like a bobcat, Sam pulled one hand through his tousled locks, having them fall back flawlessly.  
“So, you’re coming along then?” he pushed.  
Echoing his grin, Dean nodded. “Yeah. Why not? Dad isn’t here, Cas is at home. I got nothing to hide.”  
Sam shook his head. “Dude, you shouldn’t want to hide from Cas either.”  
Dean shrugged. “I know, but...”  
“But you’re not sure he’d accept you being bi. You’re such a wuss about feelings, Dean,” Sam groused.  
Dean bit his lip. “Hey, Sammy,” he called after his brother. “How do you think red tips in my hair would look?”  
Sam turned around, surprise colouring his eyes blue-grey. “Dude! You’re totally going for that punk-look, aren’t you?” he answered. Dean smirked, and Sam grinned back. “Go for it, man. Better yet: have it cut to match with Cas.”  
Dean closed his mouth with an audible snap. That was... total genius! He liked Cas’ hair, so what better style to get?  
Fighting his blush, Dean scrolled through his pictures to find one of Cas he could use as reference for the hair stylist.

oooOooo

Grumbling, Cas pressed the call button on his phone.  
“Cas?” came Dean’s surprised voice. “What’s wrong, buddy?”  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cas sighed. “I just wanted to let you know you can only reach me by cellphone this week,” he replied in a weary voice.  
He could picture Dean’s resigned face when he sighed too. “Awe crap. Did Chuck forget to pay the provider again?”  
“Right the first time,” Cas sarcastically answered. “It took Gabriel half a day to even get through the customer service. If all goes well, we will be reconnected next Monday.”  
“Fuck,” Dean grumbled. “I had something I wanted to show you tonight. Meet up Saturday?”  
“No, sorry,” Cas mumbled, pulling a hand through his hair. “I’m out of town this weekend.”  
He could hear Dean punch out a disappointed sigh. “Damn. Well, guess you’ll just have to see Monday then. Tomorrow I’m busy myself.”   
A hollow feeling settled in Cas’ stomach. He wouldn’t see Dean again for three more days. Not even on screen, because his father was an absentminded fool.  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” he pouted.  
He could hear his friend, his crush, chuckle sadly. “It is what it is, Cas. Don’t sweat it. I’ll see ya Monday.”  
“Alright, Dean,” Cas replied with another sigh. “I will call you around eight tonight. Will that be ok?”  
Dean’s smile was audible. “That’s fine, Cas. I might not see you, but I love to hear you anyway.”  
It was with a slightly less heavy hearty that Cas disconnected.


	12. Chapter 12

“I know you’re nervous, Dean, but it’s gonna be so much fun!” Sam enthused.  
Running a hand through his newly red tipped locks, Dean blew out a breath. “I guess,” he mumbled.  
“Awe, come on, Dean,” Sam cajoled. “There’s the picknick, and there’ll be basketball and kickball. Walking the parade isn’t mandatory.”  
Squaring his shoulders, Dean glanced at Sam who was nearly bouncing out of his seat. It made him smile. “I’m gonna walk it, buster. I’m out and proud!” he declared firmly.  
It got him a grateful grin. “So you’re gonna wave that flag?” Sam pushed.  
“Nope,” Dean said, popping the ‘p’. Sam’s face fell a little. “I’m going to wear it like a cape!” Dean stated quickly.  
Sam lit up again. “Awesome, Dean! I’m so happy you decided to come along!”  
Dean laughed, elated yet nervous. “Yeah, I’m the one with the licence. What, you think I’m going to let you go by bus?” The bitchface was worth it, he decided. “Nah, Sammy, just kidding. I’m ready to be out for real. I’m not hiding any more. And who knows, maybe we can score a date out of this.”  
Sam ran the pan-flag through his long fingers. “I’m not there to find a date,” he mumbled.

It was mayhem, but a cheery kind. There were all kinds of people milling about, sporting every LGBTQ+ flag Dean had ever seen. Some wore clothes in one and holding another, like the guy a few feet in front of him. He sort of looked like Cas, but he had a bee tattooed to the side of his neck. Cas didn’t have any ink, Dean would have noticed that bee for sure. The lanky, yet muscular guy wore an ace tanktop, and his arms showed tattooed feathers. Dean found them sexy as Hell. Apart from the ace top, the guy waved a rainbow flag, whilst chatting to the shorter guy in a matching pan top. Seeing the obscenely tight and short booty shorts on him, Dean chuckled.  
“Hey, Sammy. Look,” he called. Sam turned around and glanced over. His eyes widened and he suddenly smirked.  
“I think I’m going over there to talk with them,” he said, a mischievous twinkle in his sunflower eyes.  
“Attaboy, Sammy!” Dean smiled and clapped him on the back. “You know our rendezvous.” Sam nodded and quickly made his way over, weaving through the crowd.  
Dean got jostled a bit and had to adjust the flag around his shoulders, losing sight of his brother already. He accepted the apology with a warm smile and walked on.

oooOooo

Cas was chatting with Gabriel, enjoying the uplifting spirit of the crowd around them, when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
“Heya Cas, Gabe.” Surprised, Cas turned his head. “Sam!” He wanted to ask why Sam was there, but he noticed the flag, draped around the younger boy’s hips.  
Apparently Gabriel did too, because his brother grinned widely and teasingly crooked his finger under Sam’s chin. “Hey there, Sammoose. Wearing my colours, are you?”  
Sam blushed deeply, but a defiant glint appeared in his eyes. “No,” he returned. “My own. They just happened to be the same.”  
With a happy sigh, Gabriel pulled the boy in. “How are you so perfect, my Samshine?” he asked and kissed him.  
Sam moaned softly and kissed back, before pulling back and sending Cas a mischievous smirk. “If you’re looking for your own guy to smooch, Cas...” he teased, pointing a bit ahead of them.  
Cas turned and his eyes grew wide. Talking animatedly to a longhaired redhead and a shorthaired brunette, who were holding hands, was Dean. He was wearing his tight jeans, a black shirt and, most importantly a bisexual flag tied around his shoulders.  
“I know it’s not my place to tell you,” Sam whispered to him. “But he’s been crushing hard on you since forever.”  
Cas glanced at him. Sam looked earnest and Gabriel eager. “Go get him, Cassie.” Gabriel pushed.  
Cas gulped and with a determined set to his jaw, he made his way over to Dean.  
The earrings glinted in the sun, and his hair was cut in a similar do as Cas’ own, except that Dean’s tips were dyed a bright, vibrant red, which brought out his eyes.  
Heart pounding at his own daring, Cas got closer.

oooOooo

Dean grinned when he saw Charlie chatting up a shorthaired lady.  
“Heya Charles! How’s my Queen doing?” he called, grinning as Charlie gaped at him. “Winchester!” she squeed. “You’re here! And... you’re out! Oh my God! Dorothy, this is Dean. He’s the guy I was telling you about.”  
The brunette shook his hand, taking in the pink, purple and blue around his shoulders.  
“Bi huh? Good on you. Dorothy Baum.”  
Dean smiled and they chatted as they walked along.  
Suddenly, Charlie pulled Dorothy’s head down and whispered something, her grey eyes darting over Dean’s shoulder.  
Dean turned, but saw nothing.  
He wanted to ask the girls what that was about, but they were gone.

Suddenly, a rainbow flag was whipped around his waist and he turned around.  
“Hello Dean,” a familiar, gravelly voice said and he got pulled up to a firm chest and kissed deeply.  
He melted into the kiss, after the first shock subsided.

 

The petrichor smell that graced his senses told him he knew who was kissing him.  
He’d smelled that same odour when he’d woken up with his nose in Cas’ hair, the day after the Memorial Day picknick. Cas smelled like the smell after rain, like warmth and hope after a dark, wet spell. And shit, did the guy taste great.  
Catcalls and whistles broke the spell and Dean pulled back a bit, taking in the flushed cheeks, the dark blue eyes and spit slick lips.  
“Cas,” he gasped, eyes falling on the bee in Cas’ neck, the black on the back of his arms. “When the hell did you get tattoos?”  
Cas chuckled low, kissing him softly before answering.  
“The bee I got last Monday, as I got the wings finished.” His eyes twinkled and the lefthand corner of his mouth ticked up. “I would have thought you would be more surprised by the fact that I kissed you.”  
Dean smirked back. “I started with the little one, to ease into it,” he teased. “So... why?”  
Cas tilted his head. “Why the ink, or why did I kiss you?”  
Dean deadpanned at him, making Cas chuckle.  
“Because I wanted to,” he simply stated.  
Dean plucked at the fabric of Cas’ tanktop. “But you’re...”  
“Not ace. Demi-sexual,” Cas interrupted. “I started having feelings for you, and.... thoughts about you. Gabriel explained it to me. I’m still on the ace spectrum, but I can feel sexual desire. Just for someone I have a deep, emotional bond with.” He smiled warmly. “Like you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean’s mind short-circuited. Cas... loved him?  
He huffed out a breath. “I... wait.” He scrutinised Cas. “How did you know I wouldn’t freak out?”  
Cupping his face with one hand, Cas smiled. “Our brothers. They are smart, and observant.”  
Glancing over to where he saw the long mane of his brother, Dean smirked.  
“Well, as long as they are as smart about themselves, I’m good.” He winked at Sam, and grinned when Gabe pulled Sam in for a long kiss.  
“They do have good ideas,” he observed and pulled Cas back in.


End file.
